One Big Cliche A Tyrus Fanfic)
by AsherDash50
Summary: His life was picture perfect. He had everything he could hope for, friends, high school fame, and so much more. The only problem was, it was all an act. Tj Kippen was never truly happy, he always kept up the facade just to feel wanted somewhere. When a new student arrives, will Tj find out what happiness really feels like? Or will his mask stay up forever?
1. Chapter 1

C Y R U S

I took a deep breath as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. I debated on eating breakfast at this new school or home and decided to just take my chances with the school food. Whi knows what Jill would try to whip up in the kitchen. No offense to her, but she couldnt make a good meal to save her life.

"Going somewhere?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Well yeah, unlike you I'm a teenager and have to go to school," I said.

Jill pouted at me. "Don't you want me to cook you a quick breakfast?" She asked, feigning sadness.

I shook my head and walked towards the door. "I'll take my chances with poisoned school food."

Jill gasped at me and placed a hand on her heart. "You wound me Cyrus," She said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, in my to hear here getting up. "Wait Cyrus, let me drive you to school," She suggested.

I would've argued but there would be no point. Jill always had her way when it came to me and my brother. I sighed and waited for her by the door. She grabbed her keys and we walked into the driveway.

We got in and she pulled out, driving down the street. "So what do you think of your new school?" She asked, breaking the silence.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it'll be cool," I said. Truth is I had no clue what this school would be like. Maybe it would be a great place where I'd enjoy going. Or maybe it'd be just as awful as Westerberg High.

I also had no idea what the people here were like. I only got here a month and a half ago since I was relocated. I had been moved around so much in the past six months that I never really pay attention to where I am.

When I met Jill, my worries began to slowly fade. She had been a greater mother than all my foster moms combined. She had taken care of me as if I were her own son.

"Did you hear me Cyrus?" Her voice interrupted my thoughts.

I blinked a few times and shook my head. "Uhh yes?" It came out more like a question than an answer.

Jill rolled her eyes. "I said we're here. We have been for a the past few minutes," She said, annoyed.

I looked out the window and saw we were st the entrance of the school. Some students were hanging out in the front while others were walking through the double doors.

I sighed and undid my seat

belt. I opened the door and looked back at Jill. "Are you picking me up?" I hoped she said 'yes' because I've only saw the route from here to my house a few times.

She nodded. "There might be a slight chance that I'll have to work overtime. If that does happen, I'll just have Simon come pick you up," She told me.

I groaned internally. It's not that I didnt like seeing Simon, but sometimes he can be a real prick. I nodded and got out the car. I started walking when Jill called out to me.

"Have a good day Cyrus!" She yelled.

I turned around and gave her a smile. I waved to her as she drove off. I sighed as I turned only to fall in my butt when I bumped in to someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you alright?" I heard a girl asked me. She looked at me with concerned eyes, flipping her short, raven hair.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just didn't expect someone to be in front of me," I said. She offered me a hand and I took it.

"I'm sorry again, I should pay more attention to my surroundings," She sighed.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Again it's fine, I've experienced worse than a little bump," I said.

She smiled at me. "I'm Andi, and you are..?" She looked at me expectantly.

"I'm Cyrus," I simply said.

She continued to beam at me. "Nice to meet you Cyrus, I havent seen you are town before. Are you new?" She furrowed her brow.

I nodded. "I moved here about a month or so ago," I told her.

Her mouth formed an 'o' and she nodded. "Well allow me to officially welcome you to Shadyside High. I promise it's not as bad as the name sounds," She said, making me laugh a little.

"I sure hope not," I said, still laughing a bit.

"If you want, I could show you around before class starts. You had breakfast right?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I kind of skipped breakfast. My... mom isn't a really good cook," I said.

She giggled and started walking towards the doors. "Well that's perfect, I was on my way to meet a friend in the cafeteria come on," She gestured me to follow, which I did. This was going to be an interesting school year, if I made it a month into said school year.

I shook my head and followed Andi through the double doors of the school's entrance. Andi and I walked through the almost empty halls and walked in the direction of where I assumed was the cafeteria.

We kept walking until we reach the cafeteria. It was a pretty big room with a lot of tables. There weren't a lot of people here yet except for a few guys sitting at a table.

One of said guys looked over at me. I looked back and we kind of just stared at each other for a moment. It lasted a few second but felt like an eternity. I looked away when my face grew hot.

Andi pulled me over to a table where a curly haired girl sat, writing away in her notebook. "Buffy there's someone I'd like you to meet," Andi said as Buffy looked up at me.

"Uh hi, I'm Cyrus," I said awkwardly.

Buffy gave me a small smile. "I'm Buffy, although you already knee that since Andi said my name. Nice to meet you," She said.

Andi pointed over to where a lunch lady was putting pancakes onto trays. "That's where we usually get our breakfasts and lunches," She told me as she sat down. I nodded and walked over to where the lunch lady was.

"How can I help you baby?" The older woman asked me.

"Um I'll just have the pancakes without the eggs," I told her. She nodded and handed me my food with a smile

I thanked her and turned to leave, almost bumping into the guy I didnt know was behind me.

Luckily I stopped myself from making the same mistake again. "Sorry I really need to watch where I'm going," I apologized to the guy. I realized he was the same guy I saw when I first walked in. I felt my face begin to warm up as he laughed softly.

"That's alright, I guess I should've warned you I was right here," He said, "I'm Tj by the way."

I gulped a bit. "Um I'm pancakes. I mean Cyrus!" I said, feeling my face get even hotter.

He smirked at me and shook his head. He walked past me to grab his breakfast. I decided to save myself more embarrassment and just walk away.

I was starting to hope that I wouldnt nake it far into this school year before I got moved again. I seemed to be making a huge fool out of myself. But then again, I kind of like it here.

Thanks for reading this chapter. I was having some writers block yesterday and decided to just finish the chapter today. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out within the next two days.

Until then, byee

~Ash


	2. Chapter 2

T J

"HELLLOOOOO, EARTH TO KIPPEN," I heard someone yell at me. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Reed.

I shook my head and blinked. I stared at the blonde, who had a confused look on his face. "This is the third time you've zoned out in the last ten minutes," He said.

I shrugged and turned my attention to the board where our teacher, Mr. Chandler, scribbled down notes. He had been going on about our first lesson for the year and how it would take us a few days to complete. I wasn't really listening to him or Reed. Instead my mind flooded with...

"See you're doing it again," Reed said annoyed. I turned to give him a slight glare and he just kept his dumbfounded expression.

I sighed. "Sorry man, I'm just... thinking is all," I half-lied. I was thinking but I also just didn't want to hear him.

He furrowed his brow. His face seemed to soften as he said, "Did it have to do with..."

I cut him off before he continued, already knowing what he was going to say. "No it doesn't. Don't bring it up again please," I growled. He lifted his hands in surrender and I just rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wondered why I hung out with him. Then I remember exactly why I do. I don't have anyone. I never had. I only hung out with the "popular" kids because it made me feel somewhat important. It didn't matter how fake they were, at lest I was somewhat wanted.

Reed was a little different. He actually took interest in who I was and not who I pretended to be. I've told him a few things but not everything. I don't think I'll ever find someone to tell everything to and that's fine by me.

The bell rang and I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I didn't stick around to talk to Reed and walked straight to my next class. I was so deep in thought that I didn't noticed the person in front of me before it was too late. We crashed, making him drop his books.

"Three times in a row, you're on a hot streak today Goodman," he quietly mumbled to himself.

"Hey I'm sorry about that I should've watched where I was.." I stopped when I realized who it was. His face grew a bit pink as he recognized me. "Hey there pancakes," I said slyly.

That made his face get a bit darker as I kneeled down to grab his one of the books he dropped. I handed it to him and he hesitantly took it. "T-thanks," He stuttered making me laugh again.

"No problem. Sorry again, I really should pay attention to where I'm going," I scratched the back of my neck.

He shook his head. "N-no it's my fault. I'm apparently a magnet for accidents," He laughed nervously.

I shook my head to hid the smile forming on my face. Something about him just...I don't know, drew me in. "Well good luck on avoiding anymore," I told him and began to walk off.

I heard him call out to me. "Wait do you know where room 302 is?" I turned to look at him and smiled.

"That's actually where I'm headed right now. Come on, you can walk with me," I said. He walked after me as we went up the stairs to our next class. I looked over at him as we walked. He had this determined expression on his face that amused me. He seemed so real. Like a normal person that just wanted to get through high school and not just party and get with people just to seem cool. He reminded me of how I wanted to be, how I wanted to feel but I knew I couldn't. "Here we are, room 302," I announced as he smiled softly at me.

"Thanks for showing me the way, with my luck I probably wouldn't find it til the late bell," He said. I gave him an amused look as we stepped inside. I sat in my usual seat, towards the back of the class. I usually sat in the towards the back of all my classes. That way I could avoid the teacher but not seem so desperate to not receive their attention.

Students started coming in and I sighed inwardly as my eyes landed on a familiar face. I groaned, silently praying she wouldn't come over here but when her eyes landed on mine she beamed and made her way over to me.

"Hey Teej," she said, taking the seat next to mine as I sighed.

"Hi Kira," I forced a smile. Kira was another one of my "friends". The only difference with her is that she doesn't know how to take a hint. Don't get me wrong she's good looking and all but her personality is lacking.

I looked over to see the guy looking at us. What was his name again? Simon? Cyrus! Yeah his name was Cyrus. I smiled softly at him and gave him a little waved. He waved back and turned around to face the board.

Kira snapped her fingers. "Hellooo? I'm right here," She said.

I sighed as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Our teacher went on, doing the usual introduction and class explanation of what we'd be doing this year. I tuned out most of it until she brought up a project we were gonna do.

"I will be pairing you up and the two of you will have three days to write a one page paper on your partner," Mrs. Duke clapped her hands together and began to read names of her clipboard, ignoring the groan of protests from the class. "Cyrus Goodman and Jonah Beck, TJ Kipped and Buffy Driscoll," She kept going. I furrowed my brow at the name of my partner. I turned to see the curly haired girl glaring back at me.

"Oh no," I said out loud accidentally. I already knew what was to come as everyone went to find their partners. This day couldn't get any worse.

And that's the chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed. I'm really ejoying writing this story so far. This would've been typed sooner but work is being a pain right now. The next chapter should be out in a few days. Until then, byee

~Ash


	3. Chapter 3

C Y R U S

Jonah Beck. Jonah Beck is a goofy, outgoing guy. He likes to make the people around him smile and always has a positive attitude. He is a bit slow minded but that doesn't stop him from doing the things he loves. When I first got partnered with him I thought it would be awkward and cringe-filled but over the past few days, I've grown kind of fond of my dimpled friend.

I looked down at my essay and sighed. It was coming along nicely but I couldn't really figure out a way to lengthen it out. I guess I could talk about his interests or something. As I jotted down a few facts about Jonah I heard someone come up behind me. I turned to see the grinning devil himself.

"Hey Cy-guy," He greeted, sitting next to me at the table. I decided to sit down in the cafeteria during the small amount of time we got before class started.

I groaned. "Why do you insist on calling me that?" I asked.

He just chuckled. "Because it's cool and you're cool so it just fits perfectly," He said with a small smile, showing his dimple. I rolled my eyes as two familiar faces sat across from us.

"Hey, Cyrus...and Jonah? What are you doing here? I thought you meet up with the frisbee team in the morning," Andi said, pulling out a pop-tart.

Jonah shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to see how the crew was doing?"

Buffy scoffed. "The crew? Since when were we a crew?" She asked with a lifted brow.

He shrugged again. "I don't know. You guys have a lot in common,"

Buffy crossed her arms. "Like what?"

"Um, you guys have... good hair?" Everyone laughed at Jonah's statement. He sat there, face flushing, and coughed awkwardly.

"So we're what? The "Good Hair Crew"?" Andi said sarcastically.

"You know, I don't completely hate that name. It has a nice ring to it," I said, making Jonah smile at me. The bell rang and we all sighed. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I went to my locker. I put my books in there and closed it and jumped when I saw Tj standing there smiling.

"Geez Tj! Why are you just standing next to my locker like that?!" I asked, trying to compose myself.

He just laughed. "I thought it would be funny and boy was I right," He continued to laugh.

I scowled at him and walked off, not waiting for him to follow me. Soon enough, he came rushing after me. We walked towards our first class, which I had no idea he was in and sat down. Kids were making small talk with each other as I sat there awkwardly next to Tj. Ever since the first day of school I've been trying to avoid him to prevent any more catastrophes. All the chatter died down when the door flew open.

Everyone stared at the teacher, Mr. McNamara, as his intimidating presence made its way through the room. Everyone flinched away from his look and I understood why. This guy made Snape seem nice. "Hello class," His monotonous voice echoed through the room. "Today we will be going over yesterday's notes since I was out," He began with his lesson. During these first few days, I quickly learned that Mr. McNamara isn't someone to mess with. Yesterday, he threw a kid out for chewing gum. Literally, he picked him up and tossed him out the door.

The thought of the incident made me shiver. I began to get distracted when I felt something hit my face. I frowned at the small paper ball on my desk and turned towards Tj, who was smiling deviously.

Idiot.

I shook my head and turned my attention to the board. I felt another paper ball hit my face again and I turned to Tj again. He was looking ahead innocently as if he wasn't distracting me from this lesson. When I turned my head again, another paper ball hit me and that's when I had enough.

"Tj! Will you cut it out," I whispered to him.

He smirked at me mockingly. "I don't know what you're talking about," He said innocently.

I was about to say something when someone cleared their throat. "Mr. Goodman, Mr. Kippen, is there anything you two would like to discuss with the class?" Mr. McNamara said, making my skin crawl.

I shifted in my seat awkwardly and Tj looked away. "I guess you two will have plenty to discuss in detention," He stated.

My mouth fell open. Detention? I never in my life imagined that I, Cyrus Goodman, would ever be sent to detention. "Wait, Mr. McNamara, this is all a big-" He held his hand up.

"You right Mr. Goodman, two days of detention."

I sank in my seat in defeat and turned to Tj. He was giving me a sorry look and I glared at him.

This was going to be a long day.

So that's the chapter. I'm alive guys! I finally food time to sit down and type this chapter. I missed writing but could never find the time or motivation to do it. But I'm back now, and it's going to be easier to brainstorm since I'm in school now. I've decided that weekly updates will be good for me and my mental health when it comes to uploading. I'll try to get another chapter out next Saturday, but until then, byeee

~Ash


End file.
